


Home

by LuciferZ



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Identity, Online Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferZ/pseuds/LuciferZ
Summary: Chrollo searches for something he wants.A sense of his identity and self.But he discovers that perhaps what he was searching for was there all along.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Home

“How long is Danchou going to scroll -!”

Phinks said amongst his troupe members as Machi put a finger to her lips and hissed.

  
“Let him concentrate.”

“…what was that, Phinks?”

Chrollo said in his neutral tone and Phinks started then said.

“Nothing at all, Danchou. Please take your time.”

He said and Chrollo nodded briefly and returned back to his online shopping.

Yes. Online shopping.

Who said the leader of the Phantom Troupe did not buy things?

The things he wore proudly on his person, he bought like any normal person.

It had started off one fine day.

“What are you thinking, Danchou?”

Machi asked as Chrollo seemed to be staring into thin air, a finger on one of his turquoise earrings.

  
“…No. It’s just, I’ve taken a liking to these earrings.”

“They are certainly a pleasing aesthetic.”  
  
Machi said, proud at her boss’s taste.

“Yes. I want more.”

“Oh? Are we going to steal from a jewellery shop next?”

Feitan voiced casually, his eyes glinting as he imagined the terror and bloodshed they could inflict on innocent people.

“No. I’m going to buy them.”

“…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..”

The silence was drawn out.

Finally, Nobunaga spoke.

“……buy them?”

He said blankly to the phantom thief mastermind of their group.

“Yes. I bought these after all.”

  
Chrollo said, his neutral voice almost fond as a slight smile crossed his lips.

_He did?_

The Phantom Troupe looked at each other quizzically.

“…….that’s right……a necklace would be detrimental in battle, thus that leaves a bracelet or a ring…..”

Chrollo seemed to be oblivious and was muttering to himself under his breath.

“I’ve decided. I will get a ring.”

Chrollo said, knowing he moved so fast in battle it would not pose a threat.

“…so, how are you going to buy them?”

Phinks and Nobunaga said at the same time, and Chrollo moved his blank gaze to them.

“…from a shop.”

* * *

Fortunately for the leader of the Phantom Troupe, his identity as the Spider’s Head was not common knowledge.

He had ensured even the mafia was unaware of the face of the Spider's Head.

“Oh what a handsome man! How may I help you?”

“Hello. No, it is my pleasure. I am looking for turquoise rings.”

“Oh! For your girlfriend?”

Chrollo gave a sheepish laugh, ever the stunning actor as he smiled at the saleswoman.

“No, it’s for myself. I am looking for a jewellery piece to add to this collection.”

He said as he discreetly raised a finger to one of his turquoise ball earrings.

“I see! Please feel free to browse all you like, the men’s section is over there.”

  
The woman said, flushing slightly at the handsome man before her.

He smiled back at her, and said cordially like a normal person.

“Thank you very much.”

* * *

He could not find what he wanted, thus he left, and at that moment received a message from Shalnark.

_[Danchou, we’re scouting out all the jewellery stores in the city with turquoise rings, here is a list.]_

Chrollo pursed his lips and opened the attachment.

It was a list of stores. There had to be at least 50.

“…”

They did not have a heist anytime soon, thus they had the time.

But it was still an inefficient use of time.

“Hm.”

_[Shall we go take a look?]_

** _[No, that won’t be necessary. I visited a store, and they did not have the item I wanted. It is likely the other stores will be the same. Same supplier. Mass production.]_ **

Chrollo texted as he made his way through the city, blending in the crowd like a normal person.

_[As expected of Danchou. I had no idea at all, well we steal not buy things lol. Do you want to browse online then?]_

Chrollo almost stopped in his tracks.

** _[Online…?]_ **

_[There are many items being sold online and of more variety than physical stores. Ah don’t worry, delivery can be done without the mailman seeing our face. If he happens to see it, we’ll just kill him anyway.]_

** _[No wait, you can buy things online?]_ **

** **

Chrollo typed before he realized.

_[…Yes you can. Where do you think Uvo’s beer comes from?]_

** _[Delivery service, food and beverage companies. I did not envision the same for other items.]_ **

** **

He could almost hear Shalnark laughing on the other end.

_[Haha, that’s almost cute, Danchou! Well, let me introduce you to the world of online shopping then! When you get home.]_

_Home…….huh?_

Chrollo mused as he strolled through the crowd like a normal person, replying his ally.

** _[That would be much appreciated.]_ **

* * *

Shalnark did introduce Chrollo to the world of online shopping.

He even gave him a list of websites to check out for the item he wanted.

The Spider’s leader did so over the weekend.

For a few days.

That was when the Phantom Troupe discovered their boss was surprisingly picky.

When it came to one of his own possessions.

He always merely admired all they stole before selling everything away.

Or getting the Troupe to sell everything away.

But it seemed he had a different mindset when it came to items that would belong solely to him.

“…No, not this…”

“The color is off……”

“That looks fake……..”

And so on.

Until Phinks finally expressed his exasperation and Machi shushed him.

“I’m home ♥.”

Everyone’s not favorite clown suddenly made his appearance.

“This isn’t your home.”

Machi had to say but Hisoka merely smirked.

“Oh to me, the Spider feels like home.” 

No one could tell if he was serious or not, so Feitan scoffed.

“We don’t hold the same sentiment.”

He stared suspiciously at the clown.

“Ah, that hurts ♥.”

  
Hisoka didn’t seem to be hurt at all, as he roamed his beady gaze to the other side of the room.

“Oh? Danchou, what are you doing?”

Hisoka grinned as he approached the Spider leader whose brows were furrowed in concentration.

“It’s rare to see you with your hair down. You almost look like a different person ♥”

  
The magician drawled, and Chrollo didn’t even spare him a glance.

“……….I visited a shop.”

He said briefly when he felt Hisoka’s stare.

“You seem like you’re searching for something.”

Hisoka was unrepentant, Chrollo’s face showed none of his exasperation.

“I am.”

He said and that was supposed to be the end of the conversation for he did not need the clown to disrupt his concentration.

“Well, have fun. I’m going to take a bath. Unless you want to joi –“

Without looking away from the screen, Chrollo’s hand was at Hisoka’s neck.

“I was kidding ♥.”

Hisoka drawled though his eyes glinted, his hand frozen in midair from touching the man’s arm.

"..."

Chrollo spared him a glance and removed his hand, turning his attention back to the screen, black eyes focused.

“Then, Machi –“

Machi looked like she could shoot spider threads out of her eyes.

“Oh, no fun.”

Hisoka drawled and then went to take his bath.

“Do we really need him.”

Feitan said, for Hisoka stunk like a suspicious character.

But they had no evidence he was up to no good, or that he would betray the Spider.

“He won the position by the rules.”

Chrollo said emotionlessly and continued with his online shopping.

“Yah! I’m back! And I brought booze -!”

Uvo suddenly returned like the boisterous man he was.

“Again?”

“Hahah don’t be shy! Come on everyone drink up -!”

Chrollo’s lips quirked as the Spider had a drinking game around him.

It would have seemed like a normal scene if they had not been boasting about the kills they were most proud of.

_Home huh?_

Chrollo thought to himself again as he glanced at the smiles and laughter from the family he never had out of the corner of his eye.

_Is this what humans call home?_

That home would soon be disrupted, torn apart by the chain user in the future.

They would get into conflict into whose life was more important, the Spider or their leader.

They would lose one of the members who had been there since the beginning of its formation.

They would be broken apart as their leader set out on a journey to the East to discover his destiny, a chain around his heart.

But at that moment, Chrollo Lucilfer felt at peace.

_…I suppose this is what humans call home._

* * *

With too much drinking, most of them ended up falling asleep all over the floor.

Hisoka had disappeared somewhere after his bath and Chrollo didn’t care.

“Still searching?”

Machi who had not fallen haphazardly asleep over the floor like the rest suddenly asked him, her presence barely there that he would have been startled if it wasn’t him.

Her tone was almost fond.

“It is surreal.”

“Huh?”

The words slipped out before he could stop them, hence he continued.

“I have not only been searching, but admiring the things that humans sell online.”

“Should we steal them?”

“No, this is merely……”

Chrollo put a hand to his chin and recalled a word.

“…Window shopping.”

“I see.”

Machi said even though she didn’t, for they always stole what they wanted.

“Yeah.”

Chrollo said and went back to shopping.

“We have a while until our next heist. Let us enjoy our time.”

Machi tilted her head as if noticing it didn’t sound like him.

“I have been looking at the past.”

He explained, and a new look came into her eyes.

“Which part?”

One of the members who had been there at the formation of the Phantom Troupe questioned.

Chrollo raised his gaze.

“As a whole.”

“…”

She waited for him to speak, and he continued.

“We did not have anything then, but we have everything now.”

“…”

“Humans are so…….interesting.”

“……Danchou is human too.”

Machi finally said, sounding somewhat bemused and he chuckled.

“Am I?”

He said like a rhetorical question and she understood.

  
  
“What we don’t have and want, we steal. It’s that simple.”

“Yeah. And if people get in our way, we kill them.”

Chrollo said, then paused.

“Treasure the present moment, Machi.”

He said unexpectedly, then added.

“Our lives are always on the risk after all.”

He said, and without knowing why, continued.

“And remember, the continued existence of the Spider is of paramount importance.”

And as if he had gained a moment of secret clarity in the darkness of the night, said.

“…Even more than its Head.”

* * *

“Ahhh………I fell asleep……..”

Shalnark yawned the next morning, stretching and hitting Uvogin’s face.

“Ah….sorry. Ah, he’s snoring……..”

  
Shalnark grimaced as Uvogin snored loudly, deeply asleep.

“You guys can’t hold your liquor.”

Machi commented and Shalnark looked up at her, Feitan still asleep beside him.

“You cheated though? Machi! I saw you used your Nen threads so that the bottle hardly landed on you!”

“I have no interest in boasting about my kills. I just did my job.”

  
Machi said but sounded somewhat amused.

“What a disaster. I took the liberty to make breakfast. Get up.”

Pakunoda who had not participated in the drinking game said, already prepared for the day and staring sternly down at her fellow Troupe members.

“Hm? Danchou is asleep?”

She suddenly noticed a head of black hair on the laptop keys.

Slowly one by one they all got up, Shizuku rubbing her eyes blearily.

“Oh…….I fell asleep……I drank too much…….”

She said dazedly.

“I just suck everything up with Blinky…………..”

“………..Ugh my head hurts…….”

Phinks groaned as Franklin rubbed his head.

“I fell asleep………….”

“What are you all, children?”

Pakunoda said but with a fond exasperation.

“Oh what is that wondrous smell! Is that breakfast –“

Hisoka’s voice came from the living room and Pakunoda disappeared.

“Oi you all get up.”

  
Machi said as the members of the Genei Ryodan got up with stretches and yawns.

“Ah, Danchou? Danchouuuuuuuuu….”

Shalnark called but Chrollo was heavily asleep.

“Ngh……did Danchou find what he was searching for?”

Franklin asked as he lumbered over with a yawn.

Phinks glanced.

“I have a feeling not.”

He said, and Feitan nodded.

“Since he fell asleep. He must have still been searching.”

He reasoned and Uvogin grinned.

“It’s rare for him to have such interest in something other than books!”

Bonolenov and Kortopi nodded as they went over and peered curiously at their sleeping leader.

“Should we wake him up?”

Bonolenov asked as Kortopi sent a questioning look.

Before they could respond, Chrollo suddenly stirred.

“Danchou?”

“Mmm…….”

Chrollo murmured in response to Shalnark’s question.

A sleepy smile crossed his lips at the next words.

“……..I’m home.”

“………………………….”

A surprised silence came over the Spider.

Finally Nobunaga spoke.

  
“Hahaha! Let’s not disturb Danchou from his nice dream.”

He said half-jokingly as Feitan scoffed.

“Home of thieves and murderers yes.”

He said but he was smirking.

“Home of drinking and booze!”

Uvogin roared but it didn’t wake Chrollo up.

“Home…….”

Machi murmured as Pakunoda was silent.

“Well this is our home.”

Shizuku said bluntly as she looked around at the floor littered with empty bottles.

Bonolenov and Kortopi nodded in tandem, the former having found a place who did not reject him from the tribe that was gone.

“Home…..”

Pakunoda said as Phinks smirked.

“Doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Ha…hahahha……well let’s wake the leader of our home?”

Shalnark said as he looked over, as Franklin shook his head.

“Let him peacefully sleep for a while.”

He said and they were all about to do that when Hisoka strolled in.

“Ah, Danchou is asleep. Wake up, sleeping beauty ◆”

Machi was there before Hisoka could lay a single hand.

“Ah? Ow -owowowoow – Machi, that hurts ♥”

Hisoka moaned as Machi dragged him away with her threads.

“…Breakfast.”

Pakunoda stated and the Spider followed her into the living room without their leader.

* * *

“Ngh………”

Chrollo woke up alone later, blinking open his bleary black eyes.

“I fell asleep………..”

_And I still didn’t find the item I wanted._

_This is why it’s so much easier to just steal and kill._

Chrollo yawned as he got up, grimacing slightly at the aches in his muscles.

He did a few stretches, looking down at the laptop.

“Oh well. It can be done another time. It is merely a personal desire……”

He said as he reached up to finger his earrings.

“Come to think of it, how did I get these……?”

But the memory evaded him at that moment.

They killed and stole for a living, he could not remember where one piece of accessory was from.

It filled the emptiness in his heart as he lived alongside death with a smile.

This was his existence in the world.

As he searched for the meaning of his existence………

……….why he was born.

Chrollo closed his eyes for a while.

Then his phone buzzed with a message from Shalnark.

_[We are in the living room having breakfast.]_

Shalnark knew him well.

Another buzz.

_[In our home lol]_

“…”

_Exactly what did I say in my sleep?_

Chrollo would have cared but he wasn’t one to care.

So he shrugged to himself, stretched his limbs some more and made his way to the living room.

* * *

“Good morning, Danchou.”

Hisoka was the first to greet him as if he wanted to be the first.

“…Morning.”

Chrollo said and the Phantom Troupe stared.

“Hoh? Danchou seems to be in a good mood. Did you find what you wanted?”

Hisoka said as he sat there like it was his home when it was clearly not.

“…No.”

He said.

“Do you need assistance?”

Shalnark asked as he munched his breakfast, and Chrollo shook his head.

“We will have to move soon.”

Franklin the sound one reminded.

“I know.”

Chrollo said as he looked down at his breakfast, the image of food scraps fading from his mind.

“Should we just steal it?”

  
Shizuku questioned innocently.

“Or kill someone and take it from them.”

Feitan said over the dining table, stabbing his fork into his bread.

“…”

Somehow the thought of wearing an item from a murder didn’t sit well with him.

He always sold everything they killed to steal.

“No, it’s fine.”

Chrollo said nonchalantly and put the bread into his mouth.

“I can get it another time.”

With the events that transpired later on, his personal desire would remain unfulfilled.

None of them could predict what would happen in the future.

But at that moment in the lively atmosphere of communion and what felt like camaraderie in the living room with the people they had survived life together with –

\- It almost felt like home.


End file.
